Stop That!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders try to get baby Harry to stop sucking his thumb.


Title: Stop That!

Summary: The Marauders try to get baby Harry to stop sucking his thumb.

**Note: I should really be working on my chapter fics. But it's not like anyone reads them anymore anyway. "Just sit there and look pretty." was something my middle school science teacher used to say to us if we were being stupid or something.**

Baby Harry Potter was sitting on the living room floor of his parents' house. His thumb was in his mouth and he couldn't be happier.

Though the four men, his father, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Wormtail, were not happy. None of them wanted Harry to suck his thumb. And they silently decided to try to get him to stop.

"Harry," his dad, James Potter, began, kneeling down to face his son, "thumbs are nasty. Why would you want it in your mouth?"

"Goo!" Harry said, slobbering all over his hand.

"Well that does make a good argument, but you can't be doing that." James reached over and tried to pull Harry's thumb out of his mouth.

Harry took one look at his father, his green eyes grew wider, and he let out an ear-splitting cry.

In an effort to calm him, all four of the Marauders dropped down to Harry's level and tried their best to soothe his cries.

After thinking for a moment, Sirius, or Uncle Padfoot, offered his godson his own thumb to suck. Harry quieted and stared at Sirius before pulling on his thumb.

"Padfoot?" James asked wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Just... sit there and look pretty, OK?"

"Can do!"

James rolled his eyes and picked up his son. Harry began to whimper, but quickly stopped as his dad reached into his pocket and pulled out a little golden ball, also known as a Golden Snitch.

When James released the ball it began to fly around the room. Harry's big green eyes started to follow the ball's progress. Then, bored, he pouted and sniffled.

"It's not very easy to make him happy is it?" Peter Pettigrew, or Uncle Wormtail, asked.

"No. Lily can do it. But I'm not as good as she is." James said with a frown.

Sirius reached for Harry and said, "Well I'm not so sure why he can't suck his own thumb for a bit. Of course, you could always rub a bit of Pepper Up Potion on it. My mum did it for me."

"But Sirius, your mother isn't exactly the... sanest... women." Remus, or Uncle Moony, pointed out.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Sirius mumbled.

"Here you go, Harry!" The four of them turned to face Peter, who had pulled out his wand. He swished it, and for a moment his spell, which was to release multi-coloured bubbles from the tip of his wand, seemed to have worked.

Then his wand exploded in his face. As he tried to shake the soot off his face, Peter was a bit glad that it hid his embarrassment, as James and Sirius had burst out laughing.

"Still not the best wizard, Wormtail?"

"No."

At that moment, Harry's thumb was inching towards his mouth again. Remus reached over and gently grabbed Harry's thumb.

"That's not where that belongs," he said. "Sorry to say." he added.

Harry stared at his Uncle Moony, then asked, "Gobah gaah?"

"No." Remus said. Then he smiled. "Not at all."

"How do you know what he said?" Sirius challenged.

"I don't. You just have to be careful with your responses. And hope you didn't offer to buy him a very expensive racing broom when he gets older!"

James grinned and said, "Oh that's my job. Sorry mates."

Harry turned towards James and reached up to grab his glasses. James pulled away and asked, "You're just asking to get in trouble aren't you?"

Harry cooed and blew a spit bubble in response.

"I'd say that's a yes." Remus said. He then frowned as Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth with near lightning speed. Then he had an idea.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. He then unwrapped it and offered it to Harry, who immediately took it and and began to suck on the chocolate's head. He stared at James as if to ask if he could have the frog.

"That'll work." James said with a grin. "I'd rather he suck on sweets than his thumb."

"Great parenting, James." Remus said, rolling his eyes but grinning nonetheless. "Excellent."

"Hey, we got him to stop, didn't we?"

"We?"

"OK, OK. You did."

Remus grinned. "I suppose I'm better at this than I thought. But I'm leaving before Lily gets back and catches Harry with that frog."

"Me too." Sirius said, passed Harry back to James.

"Same here." Peter said. Before James could call them back, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had bolted out the door and Disapparated.

James held his son up to eye level and said, "Maybe I should just let you keep sucking your thumb."


End file.
